Postbox
by plasticstarss
Summary: -And ten minutes later, he found that make-up really DID suit him.- 15 Yuffentine drabbles, creds to Tirosis for picking the words.


**AN: **Creds to Tirosis for picking the words for me! Just some random Yuffentine drabbles.  


* * *

Smile.

It took quite alot for Vincent Valentine to smile these days. Although Tifa was sure other people noticed that he smiled a lot whenever Yuffie came around.

Scissors.

When Yuffie decided to trim Vincent's hair for him, she wasn't pleased when she caught her finger with the scissors. However, her mood changed when Vincent kissed her better, and promised her ice-cream if she finished the job.

Keyboard.

Cloud bought a laptop, and it wasn't long before Yuffie got her hands on it. Youtube, Myspace, Bebo.. she searched everything. She found a Myspace for someone named 'Lucrecia Crescent', and convinced she'd heard the name before, she clicked. She hadn't realised she'd had company until she heard the door slam, and saw Vincent's cape swishing past the glass. After about a minute, Yuffie remembered who this Lucrecia was, and within seconds, she'd ran out the door screaming for Vincent. She found him outside the bar, and she didn't expect him to be _crying,_ but he was. And she knew it was her fault. So she did the only thing she knew how to do in situations like these; she wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his chest. Vincent returned the favour, and they stayed that way for a while, neither of them pulling away.

School Skirt.

It was halloween fancy dress night at Seventh Heaven, and Tifa made everyone join in. Tifa was a witch, Cloud came as a vampire, Barret as Mr T, Cait Sith came as an unlucky black cat, and Reno had forced Rude into a little red riding hood cape, whilst he turned up in his original attire. Vincent hadn't dressed up, he hadn't felt the need to. He looked like a horror story character all year round, nevermind just October 31st. However, his human instincts kicked in fully when Yuffie walked in dressed as a demon schoolgirl, and he'd had to make an excuse to leave, his hand firmly over his nose.

Cardboard.

Yuffie was ill. Extremely ill. When Tifa came up with a present for her, mind, she cheered up a modest amount. It was a cardboard heart, signed by all her friends. The name that stood out the most, (besides Cait Sith's paw print) was Vincent Valentine's. Three kisses, and a little heart. Needless to say, she slept with a grin on her face, despite the fact she couldn't breathe through her nose.

Eyeliner.

When Yuffie bounded over to him one night in the bar, eyes wide, grin plastered across her face and a stick of eyeliner in her hand, Vincent decided it would be easier not to argue. And ten minutes later, he found that make-up really DID suit him.

Fun.

A day at an amusement park was definately not Vincent Valentine's idea of fun. But Yuffie dragged him to one anyway. After six rollercoasters, spinning teacups, three turns on the bumper cars and a candyfloss-tasting snog on the big wheel, Vincent decided amusement parks weren't that bad after all.

USB Cable.

Yuffie had left her iPod plugged into Cloud's laptop one night, and Vincent couldn't resist checking out her playlists. And he couldn't stop smiling when he listened to the playlist entitled 'Vinny.'

Crayons.

Unbeknown to everyone else, Yuffie was quite the little artist. Not wanting the attention, though, she kept her drawings to herself, hidden beside her bed. She drew Vincent alot, because she had a crush on him, and he was good to draw. But mostly because of the crush.

Hairbrush.

Vincent liked his hair as it was. He didn't care that it was scruffy. At least sometimes people focused on his hair, and not his claw. However, when Yuffie flew at him one night with a hairbrush and a pair of straighteners, he decided he should take a little more care of his raveny locks.

Hug.

Even the happiest of people need to cry sometimes. Luckily for Yuffie, when she was close to breaking point, Vincent was there to comfort her, and hold her until she calmed down.

Postbox.

With Yuffie, even a trip to deliver a letter for Tifa was an adventure. 'Vincent, who do you think lives there? Aww, look Vinny, a kitty! Vincentttt.. can I get a lollipop? Vincent, Vincent look at the puppies! Vinny.. why are you looking at me like that? Vincent?' By the time they'd reached the postbox he'd had enough, so he pushed her against it, and kissed the life out of the shocked little ninja. After about a minute, he pulled away, posted the letter, and began to walk home. It goes without saying that she walked back in silence, a slight blush never leaving her cheeks.

Death.

Three years after Vincent had died in a car accident, and Yuffie still hadn't got over it, really. She visited his grave everyday, and cried herself to sleep most nights. Her friends had given up trying to get her out of the state of depression she was in, and none of them had dared to try and take Vincent's cape off her. She wanted him back. And if that didn't happen, well, she'd make sure to go to him soon enough.

Bottle.

It was Cloud's birthday. And birthdays meant alcohol. Which meant almost everyone getting drunk. Reno and Rude appeared to be playing the Pocky game in a corner, Cloud was attempting to sing Sexyback, Tifa was dancing on the counter with Cait Sith, and as for Vincent and Yuffie.. let's just say, Cloud wasn't pleased with the state of his bed the next morning.

Tea.

'I didn't mean to, I swear!' Yuffie blushed, as she tried to clean off the tea she'd spilt all over Vincent's thighs, after Cloud had asked her why the Vincent plushie she made had removable clothes.


End file.
